This proposal presents a theoretical approach to some problems in neurophysiology. Electrostatic model calculations of the energy barrier to ion permeation through membrane channels are proposed. The effect that pore geometry, surface charge and/or dipole distribution at the water-membrane interface or within the channel, and applied potential differences have on the shape and magnitude of the energy barrier are to be calculated. The results will be used to refine and to test the models used to portray biological channels.